


Back to Home

by Missy



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance, Trick or Treat: Treat, moving houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Niles, Daphne and David move into a new penthouse suite now that they're a growing family.  Niles has never considered the meaning of the word 'home' before now.





	Back to Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyflowersinherhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/gifts).

Niles hadn’t thought of home as someplace that – well, meant ‘home’. It had been a place to store his belongings at first, and that was all.

Before Daphne, it had been a place to keep his JAMA journals. Where his opera records lay. Where he kept many ornate journals chronicling his frustrations that never managed to make it to light. Where Maris – in all of her haplessness and all of her ability to henpeck – ruled the roost with an iron fist and asked Niles no questions when she made changes to the décor.

Now, when he comes home, Daphne involves him in questions, telling him stories about his father. Does he think the kitchen should be green with blue accents, just like Granny Moon’s back home? Does he mind large, cheesy statues that looked ever so slightly like the Marx Brothers in the hallway? (His son was four and obsessed, and while Niles appreciated his taste he couldn’t fully support it.).

He listens to what she needs, and tries to hold her up when she’s frightened. This, ah this – this is the worship he had expected when he’d married Marris, to give and to receive it. 

She listened to him talk about his cases, offering up her practical advice whenever possible. She helped him unleash the burden he felt – and vice-versa. Their son followed the both of them, and neither of them entirely shouldered the full burden of the marriage.

*** 

In their new penthouse, her lacy pillow covers and galaxy-colored fabrics sit on staid navy chairs. Their kitchen is filled with quirky utensils and some very expensive cheese. The windows are huge, ringed with lace curtains that let the moonlight shine in every evening.

Niles thinks to himself that he never noticed the moon either, as he lets his son sleep against his knee and Daphne dosed against his shoulder while the Marx Brothers clowned on-screen.

Never until Daphne. But at least he hadn’t gone his whole life without experiencing it.


End file.
